A Hero's Benefits
by 4dollarbill
Summary: Snow comes home to find a special surprise. Crappy summary, I know but reviews are welcome but no flaming please. First fic ever!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, anything related to it or Square Enix.

Pairing: SnowxSerah

Description: I don't know, read the story (Warning: Mature Content)

Rating: M

A Hero's Benefits

When Gran Pulse became the new home of the Cocoon residents, they quickly found out that Pulse was a land where strength was key to survival. Snow and NORA were a big contributor to the safety of the new citizens of Gran Pulse along with the Guardian Core. This left Snow tired and worn out but the job also left him with a nice pay check as well. He made enough money to buy a small house with his wife, Serah Villiers.

"Damn, they should have known better than trying to mess with behemoths during mating season." Snow said tiredly as he came home. "Serah, I'm home." Snow called out. "Weird, where could she be?" Snow wondered. He went to the bedroom and turned on the lights. What he saw immediately turned him on. It was his wife in a matching baby blue bra and panties set laying on their king size bed.

"Well, you like what you see big boy?" Serah said nautily. Snow nodded. "Well" Serah said as she got up off the bed and walked over to her husband. "Why don't we get you out of those clothes and get you nice and comfy." Serah said as she ran her finger down his chest. Snow quickly complied getting off his clothes and discarding them on the floor. He caught Serah in a heated kiss as he picked her up and held her against his chest.

Serah giggled. "I love how you have to pick me up to kiss me" As they resumed their make out session, Serah could feel something poking her leg. "Oooh, am I turning you on, hero?" Snow laughed. "How can I not be?" "You the most beautiful girl I know." Serah pouted then gave a sexy little smile then massaged her tits through her shirt. " "Am I just beautiful, or am I sexy?" she asked. "Oh you're very sexy but um, why don't you show me how sexy can you be." Snow said. Serah replied, "No problem".

She pushed Snow on the bed and let him prop his head on a pillow, then proceeded to give Snow a sultry strip tease as she slowly took off her red skirt. She continued by slowly unbuttoning her shirt one button at a time trying to prolong the teasing. "You like what you see?" she asked. Snow couldn't reply. All that came out was an "Uhhh….." It's hard to think when all your blood is rushing down south plus, he ain't all that bright to begin with. Serah giggled at his response. When she stripped down to her bra and panties, she crawled onto the bed and kissed him passionately.

They moaned at the feeling of each other's lips giving in to the passion. Snow licked her tongue trying to slip his into her mouth. Serah opened her lips to let him in as they touched each other lovingly. Snow caressed Serah's smooth little ass as she ran her fingers through his hair admiring his intoxicating manliness. Snow ran his large hands all over Serah's back and tried to remove Serah's bra. "Oh, you want this off?" Serah asked. Snow nodded his head. "Okay" Serah replied.

As soon as she unlatched her bra, Snow's hands and mouth went to work, fondling and sucking her tits. "Mmmm… yeah that's it baby, keep going." Serah moaned. She expected to feel good, but this was certainly unexpected. Her back arched back in pleasure and she gave a silent gasp. Snow was working her breasts like a pro, licking and sucking her nipples in just the right way. Snow could tell she was enjoying herself, not by the way her mouth was open and her moaning and quivering, he could feel her wet panties against his boxers. He continued to caress and lick her pink nipples, each action eliciting a response from his wife.

"Mmm…. wait stop" Serah said. "Is something wrong?" Snow asked. "Yeah, you're not getting any pleasure" Serah said. "Well… maybe you can fix that for me." Snow said. "Oh, I'll fix you up all right" Serah said sexily. She crawled down to Snow's boxers already excited to see what caused that tent in his boxers. She slowly took off his boxers and her eyes widened at the monster her husband was packing. "Damn Snow, I don't even think I can take half of it in my mouth." Serah said. "Shhh… don't doubt yourself, just fit as much as you can, I'll be happy with whatever you can do." Snow assured her. "Well okay" Serah replied. She gave his dick a few slow strokes before picking up speed. "Oh yeah, that's good, but how bout you wrap those pretty lips around it?" Snow said. Serah nodded and started to lick the head of his cock to get a taste of him and wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She started lick the tip tasting the precum seeping out of his cock noticing it to be a little bitter, but not bad. She wrapped her tongue around the head and continued to suckle.

Snow moaned in sweet bliss as his wife sucked the tip of his cock. He put his hand on her head and stroked her strawberry colored hair lovingly. Serah looked up noticing the content look on her husband's face and decided it was time to pick up the pace. She took her mouth off his dick and started to lick the underside of his shaft. "Oh shit Serah, more." Snow moaned. Serah moaned into his cock sending vibrations up Snow's spine. She opened up wide and was just about to put Snow's cock back into her mouth but she wanted to hear something from Snow. "Serah, put it in." Snow gasped. "Beg" Serah replied. "What?" Snow asked. "You heard me, beg." Serah said. Snow didn't know his sweet little angle could be so devious.

Snow looked away letting his ego take over but Serah knew he couldn't resist. She breathed with her mouth less than an inch away from the tip of his cock. Snow shuddered feeling her hot breath on his tip. "Just beg Snow, you know you want this." Serah teased. Snow looked back and Serah and the sight of Serah sticking out her tongue ready to lick him with her eyes looking at him, teasing him, drove him over the edge. "Please" Snow whispered. "What was that Snow?" Serah asked. "Put it in your mouth, please." Snow said. "Good boy, was that so hard?" Serah said. "_Serah_" Snow croaked. Serah took no time putting Snow's rigid cock back in her pert mouth and bobbing up and down on his shaft.

The feeling of Serah sucking and bobbing on his cock was incredible. Snow really had to try to not cum early as he tried to prolong the pleasure. Serah bobbed faster on the 6 inches that she was able to fit on her mouth. She grabbed the part of his cock she couldn't fit in his mouth and massaged it while fondling his balls. "Yeah, atta girl Serah, suck that cock." Snow moaned. Serah was turned on even further and she needed some relief. She reached down and started to rub her clit through her panties, feeling how wet she was. She rubbed nice and slow loving the pleasure she was feeling. "Mmm… fuck yeah, wait why are you stopping?" Snow asked as Serah took her mouth off his dick. "Sorry, I was just wondering how much of your huge dick I could fit in my tiny mouth?" she said.

"Oh well in that case, let your hero help you out." Snow said. He put his hands on her head and took some of her hair out of the way so he could see his princess deepthroat his dick. He guided her down to his cock and she opened wide and started to go down on his dick. At the 6 inch mark, she needed some help and Snow was happy to assist. He put some pressure on her head and she fought the gag reflex and took another inch down her tight throat. "Come on Serah, I know you can fit my whole cock down your throat." Snow said. Serah replied by taking another inch down her gullet. Wanting to please her man, Serah squeezed the last two inches of meat down her throat with a little help from Snow.

"Oh shit." Snow said. It was amazing how her throat squeezed his length and how hot it was. He could feel his climax coming fast and Serah could feel it to as his cock expanded in her throat. She pulled back and popped his cock out of your mouth. Serah started to stroke her hero as fast as she could, loving how he was at her mercy. "You want to cum Snow?" Serah said lustily. "Oh god, yes." Snow replied. "Then use my mouth to cum" Serah said. Snow hastily shoved his cock back in and started to fuck her cute little face. Serah felt a little discomfort but the sight of her husband being so aggressive and desperately turned her on so much that she wasn't bothered a bit. She was glad that he was being rough with her because most people thought of her was a sweet innocent girl but to Snow, she as Snow found out, she was a fucking amazon in the sack. "Shit, cumming" Snow grunted. He started to shoot his load down her mouth and as he pulled out, splattered some on her face. "Oh sorry babe" Snow said sheepishly. "Don't worry about it" Serah said nonchalantly as she wiped his cum off her face and tasted it. "Mmm…. I can take a lot for such a tiny girl huh." Serah said sexily.

Snow blushed as his hard on came back full force. "Let's move on to the main course." Serah said as she laid on her back taking off her baby blue panties. Snow licked his lips and his throat went dry as he saw his wife's pretty pink pussy that was just waiting for him to ruin it. He put the tip of his cock at her pussy, looked at Serah, and slowly shoved all 10 inches of dick inside her pussy. "Holy crap" Serah gasped. It always took a few moments for her to adjust to his length stretching the walls of her pussy. "I'm okay, you can move now" Serah said. Snow nodded and started to pull back and thrust forward slowly. He groaned at the way Serah's pussy griped his cock like it way sucking him back in. He thrusted a few times slowly letting Serah get used to the feeling. "Oh god, Snow move faster." Serah mewled. "Okay, hang tight." Snow said.

He pulled almost all the way out and then quickly slammed back in trying to hold in a groan from the pleasure. He started to fuck her nice and fast pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back. "Ooohh…, fuck me. Harder, faster." Serah pleaded. Snow willingly complied as he thrusted as hard as his body would let him. "Yeah just like that, oh ah, oh it's so fucking big, yeah keep fucking me." Serah moaned. Hearing his love talking dirty turned him on even more making him try even harder to please his lover. He leaned over, his massive frame dwarfing Serah.

Snow kissed Serah passionately while his hands groped her small tits while still shoving his cock up her pussy. The only sounds that could be heard from the bedroom were the sounds of Snow's balls slapping Serah's clit every time he shoved himself back in, moans, and the words "Harder, Faster, holy shit, fuck me." Sweat matted their bodies and their hair stuck to their foreheads as they became tired. Snow could feel his climax coming fast. His thrusting became fast and erratic. "Fuck, gonna cum." Snow grunted. "Me too." Serah said. Serah's pussy clamped down on Snow's cock as she came.

"I'm cumming, ahhhhh!" Serah screamed as she came. Her tight wet pussy squeezing him like a vice was too much for Snow as he came a few moments later shooting his load into her. "Mmm, yeah was so fucking good." Serah said. "Wait, I think I got a bit left in me." Snow said. Serah looked at Snow, kneeled down and looked at her husband's cock all wet with their juices. She started to stroke the limp cock trying to get it erect again. As soon as she got it nice and hard again, she put it in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth tasting her cum on his cock. " Serah. Damn that's good, faster, deeper, yeah just like that baby, keep sucking my cock." Snow said. Serah deepthroated his cock, choking herself on his cock before pulling back up for air. She took the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head while quickly stroking his cock.

"Snow, cum for me" Serah whispered sexily. Snow groaned as he came on Serah's face and in her mouth. "Wow, I have no idea how you do that baby." Snow complimented. " Natural talent." Serah whispered in his ear nonchalantly as they laid in bed and fell into peaceful slumber.


End file.
